Users experience color damage to their clothing from exposure to the sun during drying. Despite extensive efforts by the textile industry to develop light stable dyes and after-treatments to improve light-fastness of dyes, the fading of clothing still remains a problem.
In addition, after cleaning clothes, users may see clothes turned yellowing. These phenomenons may be caused by oxidation caused by free-radicals.
In order to prevent these, it is known to formulate antioxidants into detergents or softeners. However, because antioxidant compounds are expensive, it is desirable to select and utilize the most efficient compounds in order to minimize the cost of the compositions.
Attempts, thus far to minimize or eliminate the fading of fabrics from the sun via a fabric care composition have been unsatisfactory due to higher cost, the difficulty of providing broad spectrum protection, formulation difficulties, etc.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a fabric care composition with an antioxidant compound, effective at low levels.